Tayron Gabriel
Tayron Gabriel is a fictional character in the Ananse Series. He is the main protagonist in Ananse, His Seed Goes Astray and Illusion of the Madu. __TOC__ History Tayron is the middle child of five children by Pastor and Momma Gabriel; he is sandwiched between two sets of twins: Junior and Dana, fraternal and Eric and Overton, identical. Tayron grew up in church where he revered his father and saw him as a mentor and a powerful figure worthy of taking after. But in his teenage years he found interest in after school programs like the school mascot and creative writing. After his 19th birthday, Tayron told his father that he could change and that something was wrong with him. Pastor asked Tayron to join a secret society called “Madu”, but Tayron refused and demanded that his father tell him the truth of his condition. Tayron’s father told him in order to find the truth, he must join the Madu. Tayron refused and viewed his father as a hypocrite, a liar and a master manipulator. He married his high school sweetheart Wilma Todd and dropped out of college to be a State Trooper. He was fired from the police force and reduced to a security guard after two thugs broke into his home, shot him and beat his wife so badly, she miscarried. The thugs got off on police brutality and they were free to walk; two weeks later their bodies were found strung up to a tree branch with the insides removed. The State Police were so disturbed by the nature case that they cut all ties with Tayron, but it got the FBI’s attention as well as his father Pastor’s. Tayron usually keeps to himself, only engaging in human interaction when absolutely necessary. ''Ananse'' Tayron is becoming more distant from his wife, Wilma. He works double shifts and rarely sleeps. He is targeted by his ex-girlfriend, Alex, who is also his boss, the CEO of the site that he works on. Alex asks Tayron to take part in a DNA human study for an amount of cash that will solve all of Tayron’s financial problems. But, Tayron has a terrible secret, one he has kept from his wife and his best friend, Halim. He wants to get rid of what he has inside of his body, so he joins the experiment, thinking that the chemical compounds will make him “normal like everybody else”. He soon comes to realize that the drugs he’s taking are actually making it harder for him to control his shape-shifting abilities, causing him to lie and hide more from those he cares about. But he keeps taking the drugs in order to get the money, but at the cost of his health. Tayron doesn’t like when people cling to him. He basically wants to eat, sleep, have sex and be left alone. His wife doesn’t make it easy for him, and his father always takes his wife’s side in their augments. Tayron dislikes his father Pastor and wishes his father would just be happy for him. Tayron wants to be financially free and a loving husband; he wants to start a family someday, but his gene pool makes him weary of what his children might turn out like. Category:Ananse Series